


Miteinai

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Embarrassment, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Don’t get distracted.” he said. “Or I’m going to have to convince you all over again of the fact that you want this. And I don’t really feel like it.”





	Miteinai

Keito rolled his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes and clenching his fists around the sheets, trying to let go to each and every sensation he was feeling right now.

After all, Hikaru always had that effect on him.

One moment he was talking to him and the next he found himself in this very position, trying in vain to fight off the elder’s attacks, Hikaru always putting him so much effort that he made him lose any will to even try to resist.

He felt his hands on him.

He felt the way they were caressing him, confident, and he couldn’t deny how familiar was the way Hikaru played with his body, already knowing exactly what to do to let him forget any qualm or remonstrance.

He felt his undoing his belt and his fly, and he was already convinced to let him do as he pleased, already knowing where this was going, when he heard a noise outside and then the door opening.

He instinctively sat up, before he remembered that his father wasn’t going to be back for at least a few hours, and when he saw his Chihuahua he winced.

“Oh, damn it!” he groaned. “Misha, get out!” he said to the dog, while Hikaru chuckled.

“Don’t get distracted.” he said. “Or I’m going to have to convince you all over again of the fact that you want this. And I don’t really feel like it.” he smiled. “Ignore him. Ignore him and you’ll forget he’s here. Or at least, that’s what I’m hoping fort.”

Keito didn’t have time to reply, since Hikaru went straight back to work, freeing him from his trousers and boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking him slowly, so much to get his whole attention, to make him push his hips up to meet his hand, seeking for something more.

And Keito was managing to do that out of instinct only, because even though his eyes were closed again he could feel the dog’s stare on him; he knew that his boyfriend thought it was silly, but he couldn’t focus. Not like this.

He let him go on for a little while longer, trying to find out if he was capable of getting relaxed enough. In the end, he sat back up, snorting and making Hikaru jump.

“Hikka...” he whined, giving up to the frustration he was feeling, eyeing the dog who actually looked like he was staring at them, comfortably sitting in a corner of the room.

The elder rolled his eyes, sighing theatrically and getting up, picking up the Chihuahua.

“Come here. It looks like your owner is more prudish than usual, today.” he commented, smirking, taking him out of the room and closing the door, hearing him bark and scratch the door, asking to be let back in.

He bit his lip, then he turned toward Keito, his eyebrows raised.

“I suppose this isn’t good either, is it?” he asked, already fearing what the other was going to answer.

And Keito nodded, bringing his hands over his face and collapsing against the mattress.

“I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, looking at his boyfriend when he got next to him.

“Don’t worry. I can survive an afternoon without sex.” he mocked him. “Just, next time your father is going to be out, I think I’ll ask him to bring Misha along.” he said, smiling.

Keito nodded and blushed, embarrassed.

He knew how much patience it took to keep up with his paranoias, was it justified or not.

And he could only call himself lucky for the fact that Hikaru, with him, always seemed to have enough of it.


End file.
